


Your Command is My Wish

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Smut, Sub!ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Loki meets a very willing woman to follow his commands. Dom!Loki/Sub!OFC - not BDSM. - A/N: this is my first time writing this kind of relationship, so feedback is much appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

She first saw Loki when he boarded the private jet. He was dressed in a suit, but nothing about him said he was a business man. From his long, spiked, jet black hair to the confidence that seemed to radiate from him, everything about this man screamed raw power.

Laura didn't usually work private jets. She avoided them as best she could, because the fliers were often assholes. She agreed to this one because it paid extremely well, and she didn't want to be stuck in Germany another night on standby to wait for her next scheduled flight.

Something was different about this man. He had several men with him. Military types, for sure.

Laura found herself staring at him as he took his seat and gave orders to his men. It wasn't until his eyes connected with hers and he smirked that she remembered herself and looked away.

There were no other attendants on the plane, so it would be a busy night if these men were jerks.

She helped everyone make sure they were strapped in for take off, then did so herself.

Halfway over the Atlantic, the flight was going well. She handed out a couple of requested drinks, and was on her way to the back of the jet when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. The grip was firm, but not violent. It was the man with the jet black hair.

"You've been staring at me," he said.

"I- I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't worry. I'm not angry. Quite the opposite, in fact." He let go of her wrist. "Tell me, does this jet have a bedroom?"

"No, sir."

"Pity." His eyes scanned over Laura. "I would have liked to use it."

Laura felt her knees shake at the way his voice lowered.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?"

"Not at present," he said with a smile.

She nodded once, then walked away.

It was some time later when one of the other men got physical. When she handed him his drink, he grabbed her wrist instead, and his other hand slid up the back of her thigh beneath the hem of her dress. She squirmed, but she was afraid to cause a scene.

"If you want to keep that hand you will remove it from the lady."

That voice, the same voice that made her knees tremble, caused the hand on her to fall away as if it had been burned. She walked toward the back again, and another hand caught her wrist.

"What is your name, darling?"

"Laura, sir."

"Laura, those are my men. My name is Loki. If any of them so much as look at you in a way you don't like, you invoke my name. They will stop."

He said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thank you, sir."

His thumb brushed the inside of her wrist before he let go.

Half an hour later, everyone was asleep. Everyone but Loki. He pressed the service button on his seat, and Laura went to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you not tired, Laura?"

"I slept before boarding, sir, but thank you."

"Would you care to sit?" He motioned to the seat next to him.

"Thank you, sir, but I have my seat in-"

"Sit."

Laura stiffened. He didn't raise his voice, but it was firm enough to make her sit without further comment.

"Good girl," he whispered.

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I am not a man to be trifled with," he said. "I believe you have seen that with your own eyes."

"Yes, sir."

"I find myself drawn to you with a tenderness I do not often feel." He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Yet, the way you respond to me... Tell me, Laura, is this fear of a bad job report? Or are you drawn to me as well?"

He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, and her eyes fluttered closed. He took her chin firmly in his hand.

"Answer me."

Her eyes opened. "Yes, sir. I was drawn to you from the moment you boarded. "

"That's why you were staring?"

"Yes, sir."

Loki let go of her chin and smiled.

"I had to be sure. One more question, and then I'll release you."

"Sir?"

"Do you treat all of your passengers with such... submission?"

Laura was almost taken aback, but she realized that was exactly how she was responding to him. What surprised her more was the realization that she wanted to respond to him this way.

"No, sir."

"Just me, then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I have a proposition for you. When the plane lands, come with me."

"To work for you?"

"To be mine."

Laura took in a sharp breath, and Loki smiled.

"I feel, though, that I should explain my intentions. I mean exactly as I say. You would belong to me. Your purpose would be to satisfy me in any way I command, and I would reward you by giving you pleasure in return. I would take care of you, and look after you."

"I- I'm not really into BDSM."

Loki chuckled. "No, darling, that's not what this is. I make my own rules. And I don't need whips and rope to make you submit."

Laura felt her entire body shiver, and she knew Loki saw.

"I will give you until the end of the flight to think it over." He cupped her face in his hand and leaned toward her, stopping just a breath away from her lips. "May I?"

"Yes, sir."

Loki pressed his lips to hers, and nipped at her lower lip until she opened her mouth. After a moment, her hand slipped into his hair and the kiss deepened.

When Loki pulled away, he removed her hand from his head and placed it in her lap.

"If you agree," he said, "I will never again ask for permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may go."

Laura hesitated. "May I ask a question?"

"Now would be the time, yes."

"What kind of things would you ask me to do?"

"Your body would be mine, anywhere and anytime I wish. If we were, for example, on a plane with several other men about, and I decided I wanted to touch you, I could slide my hand between your legs and command you to be silent so as not to draw attention."

"Would I ever be able to refuse?"

Loki thought for a moment. "If I ever command you to do something that makes you overly anxious, we can establish a safe word of sorts. Protest all you wish, but I will only stop if you use that word."

"Would you ever command me to be with another man or-"

"No one else is to touch you," he growled. "Ever."

"Yes, sir... I'll think it over."

Loki kissed her hand. "Good girl."

Laura blushed, and went back to work. What was it about this man that made her behave this way? Why did his simple praise make her giddy? Why did his commands light a fire in her she never felt before?

At the end of the flight, Loki commanded everyone to leave except for Laura. She stood next to his seat until everyone was gone. Loki stood and faced her.

"Decision time," he said. "Do you belong to me?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

Loki smiled, but it faded as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"This starts now. You do not leave my side unless I say otherwise. If I walk, you walk. If I sit, you sit."

"Yes, sir."

He slipped his hand beneath her dress and ran his fingers over her, feeling the dampness.

"You really do want this, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. You are in for so much pleasure, my pet. Provided that you remain a good girl."

Loki stroked his fingers back and forth, causing Laura's mouth to fall open. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, then trailed his lips along her jaw.

"I'll be good. I promise."

Loki removed his hand.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

Loki grabbed her chin as he stepped back.

"Was that a command?"

"No, sir. A request."

"Then 'please' and 'sir' had better accompany that request. It should sound less like telling and more like begging."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. Please don't stop."

His grip on her chin loosened, and his fingers trailed over her face.

"Unfortunately, darling, we must go."

He extended his elbow and she slipped her hand in the crook. She wondered for a moment if she would last in this, but all doubt left her when he pulled her hand to his crotch. The bulge there was huge. He returned her hand to his arm, and whispered in her ear as they walked.

"I will ravish you later."

"I look forward to it, sir."

Loki smiled. "Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

There were two large, black SUV's and a luxury sedan waiting for them when they exited the plane. Loki's men were already grabbing their bags and climbing into the SUV's. Laura saw her one, small suitcase just a couple of feet away. She moved to grab it, but Loki tugged her back.

"Did I give you permission to leave me?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry. I was just reaching for my suitcase."

"You no longer carry suitcases."

Loki snapped his fingers and one of his men rushed to his side.

"Take the lady's bag and put it in the trunk of the car."

"Yes, sir," the man said.

Loki held the door of the car open for her, then climbed in. Once the car was moving, he leaned into her.

"Since this is still new, I will ask your preference for this." He kissed her neck. "Partition up or down?"

Laura went rigid, but knew she couldn't refuse him so soon.

"Up, please, sir," she whispered.

Loki groaned and pressed the button to raise the partition to hide them from the driver.

"And you answered like such a good girl."

"Thank you, sir."

He kissed her neck and slid his hand beneath her uniform dress.

"You deserve a reward for such a good start."

He pulled her panties down as he captured her lips. They bunched around her ankles, and Loki pushed her knees open to make room. He rubbed his fingers over her before plunging one inside. She gasped as his long finger sought out her sweet spot with ease. Just as Laura was beginning to writhe, Loki slipped in another finger. She moaned and pressed her hips down onto Loki's hand.

Loki kissed her neck, letting his tongue run over her pulse point.

"Do you like this, darling?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's try something."

He shifted to make it look, at least from the waist up, like he were turned to her in casual conversation, but his fingers never stopped pumping into her.

"Let's say we were in a restaurant, and couldn't draw attention. Can you do that, darling? Can you be quiet and still while I pleasure you?"

Laura let out a moan. "I can try, sir."

"Good girl. Do it now. We shall call it practice."

Laura, having slid down on her seat, lifted herself to sit straighter. She bit her lip to control a moan and keep her eyes from rolling back as Loki's fingers dragged over her sweet spot once more.

"You are doing so well," Loki whispered.

"Thank you, sir."

Laura's body trembled as Loki spoke, and he smiled.

"Do you like when I praise you?"

"Very much, sir."

"Would you like to stop this practice so you can make noise and move about?"

Laura's voice almost came out in a whine. "Very much, sir."

"Very well, darling. Do what you feel. You have been such a good girl for me."

Laura ground her hips against Loki's hand, and he couldn't stifle a chuckle.

"So eager, my pet."

"Yes, sir. It feels so good."

Loki groaned, and his lips were once again on her neck.

"Do you feel it building," he asked, "like a winding coil about to snap?"

"Yes, sir," she panted.

"Is it ready to snap?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to let go?"

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled moan. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I'll let that slide this time," Loki said before he nipped her neck with his teeth. "Let go, darling. Say my name."

"Loki..."

His fingers pumped faster.

"Again."

She gripped his jacket as she cried out his name once more. She gasped for air as Loki eased her down from her orgasm, his fingers still gently moving in and out of her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck.

"You did so well, Laura," he said as he removed his fingers.

Her entire body trembled against him.

"Such a good girl for me." He shifted in his seat. "You've got me so hard."

Laura pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Do you want me to help you with that, sir?"

Loki groaned. "Not yet. We haven't much longer until we reach our destination, and I do not want to be interrupted."

He reached down, pulled Laura's underwear from her ankles, and used them to wipe her wetness from his fingers before he shoved the material in his pocket.

Laura stared at Loki's mouth. She had such a strong urge to kiss him, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed, and she was hesitant to ask. Loki brushed his thumb over her lips.

"Do you want to kiss me, darling?"

"Yes, sir."

"You need only ask."

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Laura pressed her lips to his. Her hand trembled and hesitated as she reached to caress his face, but Loki grabbed it and pressed it to his cheek to show his approval. That reassurance let her sink into his chest and deepen their kiss.

Loki pulled away after a moment and took her hand in his.

"You're trembling. Is this desire or fear?"

"A little of both, maybe."

"You need not fear me. I will no doubt be firm when you misbehave, but I will never harm you."

"You threatened to injure your man when he touched me on the plane, sir."

"He works for me. He is my servant. You are simply mine. I protect what is mine."

"Even from yourself, sir?"

Loki smiled. "You have no need to worry. Have I not treated you well so far?"

"You have, sir."

"And I will continue that way. All you have to do is obey and never betray me."

"How could I betray you?"

"You will learn more about me the longer we are together. I expect you to keep what you learn to yourself."

"Of course, sir."

Their destination was an upscale apartment building in Manhattan. Laura looked up at the towering structure.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights, darling."

"No, sir."

Several floors up, large windows gave them an excellent view. Laura stared out at the horizon, and Loki came up behind her. He put his hands on her hips and ran his teeth over her neck.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, sir."

He turned her to face him.

"When we are alone, in casual conversation, there is no need to call me 'sir' every time you speak. Only when I issue a command or when you ask for something. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He turned her back to the view.

"So, I'll ask again, do you like it?"

"It's breathtaking."

"There is something else I need to show you."

He stepped away from her and waited for her to face him. When she did, Loki was surrounded by a green glow, and his suit changed into a suit of leather armor. Laura gasped and took a step back.

"This is one of those things I expect you to keep to yourself," he said. "My men are aware, but the public cannot be."

"Is it-- is it a magic trick?"

"Magic, yes. A trick, no."

She reached out to touch the new material, but pulled back.

"May I?" she asked.

"Yes."

Where she once felt cloth, now she felt leather.

"It's unbelievable," she whispered.

"I haven't frightened you away?"

"Not at all."

Loki grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a hard kiss. He roughly claimed entrance to her mouth with his tongue, then pulled away a moment later.

"And now?"

Laura blinked.

"Now what, sir?"

"Still not frightened?"

"Do you want me to be, sir?"

"No."

"Then, no, I'm not."

Loki squinted. "If I had said I wanted you to be frightened?"

"I would have obeyed."

Loki grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him.

"Such an obedient little pet. Were you ever like this with anyone else?"

"No, sir. No one has ever had this kind of hold over me. From the instant I saw you... I can't explain it."

"I shall put it to good use. Later. First things first. You are in need of a wardrobe, and I have business to attend to. Since I have reason to lie low, and no desire to shop, I will send someone to assist you while I handle my business. Buy whatever you wish. Just make sure one of those items is lace, sheer, and easily removable."

He pulled her into his arms and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll send a guard to come collect you, and he will have the money. Just remember..."

His hand gripped her chin, and his eyes bore into hers. He leaned in until his lips were just a breath away from hers.

"You belong to me."

"Yes, sir."

"When you get back, draw a bath for yourself. It's been a long trip."

"Yes, sir."

"And when I return, I will have you like I have wanted you since our eyes first met."

Laura let out a ragged breath.

"Yes, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Laura had noticed that Loki had green in both his scarf that he wore with his suit, and his leather armor. The armor had a lot of the color. So, when she saw the sheer, dark green, lace negligee, she knew she had to get it. She paced around the living area of the apartment waiting for Loki

The guard who escorted her while shopping was stationed in the hall outside of the apartment. He told her twenty-five minutes before that Loki would be back in half an hour. That half hour felt like an eternity as she waited.

She wanted to lie down in a sexy pose, but the idea that he wanted her standing at the door for him entered her mind. He hadn't given her that instruction, so she decided to lie down on the couch. She used the pillows to prop herself up, and raised one arm to rest casually above her head. Her other hand rested on her stomach.

Loki's eyes fell straight on her when he walked in. He crossed the room in long, slow strides, then lowered himself on top of her, capturing her lips.

Laura felt the coolness of his leather suit through her sheer covering. His lips trailed along her jaw and down her neck to her breasts. He pulled a nipple between his teeth through the lace, and Laura gasped.

"Such a lovely sight to come back to."

"I'm glad it pleases you."

Loki groaned. "Such a good girl."

"I've been thinking about this all day, sir."

"Have you?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is just the beginning of you pleasing me, darling. Are you ready?"

She hesitated just a second. "Yes, sir."

Loki squeezed her hip. "Do you still wish to have a safe word?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have one in mind?"

"Red light."

"Red light?"

"Yes. It's simple and easy to remember, because it actually means 'stop.' And it's not something I would say casually."

"Very well," he said as he stood. "Follow me."

She followed him into the bedroom, where Loki removed his clothing and lay back on the bed. She stood there, awaiting his command, her eyes drawn to his thick manhood.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, sir," she said with a sigh.

Loki laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"Sit."

"Where, sir?"

Loki smirked. "Be creative."

Laura put one knee on the bed, hiked up her short nightie, then straddled the upper part of his thighs.

Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Is that what you consider creative?"

Laura blushed. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm still not sure what I'm allowed to do without asking permission. I don't want to disappoint you."

Loki ran a hand over her thigh.

"What was the first thought you had when I said to be creative?"

Laura blushed, and a wide grin spread over Loki's face.

"Well," he said, "that looks promising. Do it."

"Sir?"

"Whatever that first thought was. Do it."

Loki groaned as Laura moved further up his body. He lowered his arms as her knees passed his shoulders, and he ran his hands along her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh, and before she was settled, with her knees on either side of Loki's head, he leaned up and covered her mound with his mouth.

Laura cried out as her legs went slack, causing her sink harder onto Loki's tongue as it moved through her folds. One hand gripped the head board, and the other sank into Loki's hair. She tried to press his face harder against her, but Loki pulled back.

"Do that again and I'll be forced to punish you."

"What did I do, sir?"

"Pushing harder, trying to find release before I give it to you."

"I did it in the car."

Loki sat up and flipped her onto her back. He pinned her wrists next to her head.

"That was a reward, pet. This is our regular arrangement. I'm in charge."

"Sorry, sir."

He raised her nightie and pulled it from her, then moved back between her legs.

"You may touch me and grip my hair all you want, but if I feel you are trying to pull me closer, or push yourself harder against me, I will stop."

"Yes, sir."

Loki spread Laura's legs wide and licked the creases where they met her hips before his mouth covered her again.

Laura fought the urge to arch up into him. She didn't want him to stop. She knew she could get off on just his mouth, as long as he kept going. SHe put her hands into his hair and made fists, but didn't trust herself not to pull him forward, so she moved them to his neck and shoulders. Her fingers kneaded flesh and trailed over his skin.

"Loki..."

She dragged out his name in a moan. Loki squeezed her breast in response, but never stopped what he was doing with his mouth.

Laura finally felt it coming. Her body began to tighten, and she knew it would be any minute. Then, Loki sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips. One flick of his tongue, and Laura let out a cry as her body jerked, but Loki kept going. Laura rode it out as wave after wave hit her body, until she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed at his shoulders, trying to make him stop.

His departure was sudden, and he went straight for her lips with a hard kiss. Laura moaned into his mouth at the taste.

"Good girl," he whispered. "It's my turn, now. On the floor. On your knees."

Loki sat up and threw a pillow onto the floor beside the bed so that it was between his feet when he sat up. Laura moved to the pillow and Loki pulled her hair back and held it in one hand behind her head.

"No hands," he said. "Use your mouth."

Laura licked from base to tip of the underside of his shaft as it stood at attention. After a few licks, she took him into her mouth. Loki's jaw fell slack as she moved up and down his length, never moving past the halfway point. Loki pulled her head closer as she took him in. She tried to pull back, but he kept pulling until he hit the back of her throat. Her eyes widened, and Loki pulled her off. She gasped for air.

"We will work on that," he said. Then he pulled her to him once more.

He kept her going further, but never to the point of her discomfort. He eventually released her hair, and gave her permission to do what she wished to please him. Laura threw her hands into the mix, and it wasn't long until Loki pulled her away, his breathing ragged, chest heaving.

He lifted her from the floor and tossed her onto her back on the bed. One quick thrust, and Loki was inside of her, setting a fast pace. He growled at the sound of her moans. She threw her head back, exposing her neck, and Loki dragged his teeth across her pulse point.

Without slowing his pace, he put his hand behind her head and lifted her face to his.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, sir."

"Say it."

"I belong to you."

"You are mine."

"I'm yours."

He rested his head against her jaw as his rhythm began to falter. Laura moaned and gasped, dragging her nails over Loki's back and shoulders.

"Those noises are driving me mad," he whispered. "Keep making them."

Loki pulled out of her and moved back between her legs. He used his mouth and tongue to bring her right to the edge, then he plunged into her again. She pulled him to his orgasm as she tightened around him, and with one final thrust he fell on top of her.

While Laura caught her breath, she ran her fingers through his hair as his head lay against her shoulder.

"Loki?"

"Yes, pet?"

"I'm not just saying this to be a good girl... that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Loki raised himself up and looked down at her with a smile.

"It's only the beginning. We'll try new things as we go."

"Did I please you, sir?"

"Very much, my pet."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
